brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c78s01
Text Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild went against all advice and spent the entire night they should have been resting and preparing in the presence of friends and family, the party not breaking until night began to roll into morning. They saw faces old and new, retold history and listened to news and gossip, and tried to commit all these wonderful experiences to memory, to store them away where they would never be forgotten and always in easy reach. They experienced emotions of every extreme, not just happiness: the surprise and pain and sadness of finding out from Ersatz, of all ponies, that Meadowlark and Antares had broken up. The frustration provided by Underbrush, at his less-than-pleasant attitude in regards to everything, including this particular subject. The exasperation and mild sense of justice when Burning Desire and Underbrush got into another tussle, and this time the demon almost won. The horror when Underbrush almost bit off Burning Desire's nose. After breaking up the fight and getting Underbrush, Ersatz, and Burning to sit down under the watchful eye of Atrus, to make sure they didn't cause any further ruckus and finally talked things out, Luna and Scrivener went out to search for their son. They found Antares sitting with his back to the statue of them, drinking with Pinkamena. There hadn't been much need for words. They had just sat down, and Pinkamena grunted at them as Antares trembled a little, before Scrivener said softly: “When your emotions are really high, sometimes it helps to just scream. Right?” Pinkamena looked at him for a moment, then threw her head back and yelled at the air, and a moment later Luna and Scrivener smiled despite themselves and did the same. Antares could only stare wordlessly, mouthing stupidly to himself before he trembled, then threw his own head back with a wild, raw howl towards the sky. Antares' cry lasted longer and was louder than any of theirs, and he slumped at the end of it, breathing hard in and out, tears streaking his face and breath reeking of the expensive whiskey Pinkamena had brought him. Scrivener paused as he looked down at this bottle, then smiled a little bit: the demon could do a great job of hiding her feelings on most things, but she had brought out the good whiskey for him... helped make it clear how much she cared. The glossy-black unicorn wasn't sobbing, wasn't really crying anymore despite his tears, but he was just sitting back now, breathing hard as he stared at the night sky. And Luna slipped forwards to gently half-hug her son, and Antares closed his eyes and dropped his head against her shoulder before he simply started to talk. It wasn't a good thing that had happened, maybe, but that didn't make it any less important to them all: Antares lost his marefriend, but he spent almost two hours just talking to his parents beneath the stars, sharing things big and small with them as much as Pinkamena. He connected with them, confided in them, and simply talked to them. And as much as it hurt, it was good, too. There was no bitterness or anger in their hearts for Meadowlark: Antares admitted himself that from the moment he'd seen Prestige again, felt that tiny, tiny chance they could be together, he'd understood there was no moving past her. That for better or worse, she was the one pony he wanted in his life, and he was determined to make that happen, whatever it meant, no matter what it would take, or how long he had to wait. He knew as a new Valkyrie she would likely have to stay in Valhalla... but maybe, after he lived long enough down here, and proved his own strength, he could join her in the Hall of Heroes to help her keep all of Asgard safe. Neither Luna nor Scrivener tried to dissuade him, and even Pinkamena only shrugged and took another drink... but maybe the demon knew most of all that sometimes, love worked out. Besides, what Antares needed right now was a little hope, especially since his parents wouldn't be able to stay with him for much longer on top of him just getting dumped... but all the same, he smiled faintly up at them and murmured: “No, thank you... thank you just... for... this. I... I knew it couldn't... really...” Antares' head tipped forwards, and then his eyes slipped closed, and Pinkamena sighed tiredly before she gestured at Scrivener with her bottle of whiskey, saying mildly: “Go on, you two go find some other people to screw with. I'll bring your idiot son over to Sugar Cube Corners and give him a place to sleep so he doesn't get molested by any horny Nightmares passing by.” Scrivener and Luna traded smiles, then the demon softened and stood up, clearing her throat as she looked almost nervously back and forth before mumbling: “You... you uh... you both come back, okay? Kick his ass and come back. You're both kind of... well... oh screw you both in the face, I hope you get cut into pieces and shoved up whatever remains of each other's butts.” “I'd prefer for Luna to stay away from my butt.” Scrivener replied mildly, and then he ducked when Pinkamena hurled the mostly-empty bottle of whiskey at his head before straightening and smiling a bit, not in the least surprised as Pinkamena embraced him tightly, hugging her back and murmuring: “Keep everyone in line while we're gone, okay? Including Celestia. Don't let her do anything too stupid.” “Depends on the stupid. If Princess Sunshine decides to actually go looking for you two instead of just pissing and moaning, I might be inclined to help her out.” Pinkamena hesitated, then she leaned carefully up a little before biting almost gently into the side of his neck, and Scrivener winced a bit as he felt her teeth sink through his coat, a trickle of his black blood running down her throat before she drew back and closed her eyes. “I don't forget a taste. I'll find you, and that black chocolate running through your veins if you don't come back. But if I have to come save you, I'm kicking your flank when I do find you before dragging you back home.” Luna smiled slightly at this, and the demon hesitated as her eyes flicked to her, studying her before she asked finally: “You really don't have any urges for that stuff?” “All the time.” Luna replied quietly with a faint smile, and Pinkamena tilted her head with surprise before the sapphire mare shook her head slowly, glancing silently over at Scrivener. “Nay, I no longer seem to need it, Pinkamena... but I do still want it, aye. And the thirst rises and falls, and 'tis... 'tis very difficult to keep it at bay, if thou must know the truth. 'Twas actually easier in Decretum, I think because that feeling was... all around me, 'twas being absorbed by touch. But it has risen and fallen over these hours we have spent together. “Aye, I still desire it. But I know that... I must not give in to the hunger. To do so now would be to put everything at risk, because... if I give in, doing it purely for the want, without even the rationalization of need...” There was silence for a moment as the mare looked down, and Pinkamena nodded slowly before the demon gave a quiet chuckle. “You two really are made for each other. Each other's poison as well as each other's pleasure. Makes me a little jealous, Nightmare Moon...” Pinkamena halted, then she glanced over at Scrivener and said quietly: “Don't break her, huh? She's a bitch, but I think taming her would kill her. Same goes to you: don't try and make him show his real face to the world, and don't you try and change the fact he's a malicious, sadomasochistic bastard at his heart. That's my favorite quality in him. Cuter even still by the fact you and him aren't exactly psychopaths.” “Neither are you. You just do a really good impression.” Scrivener said softly, and Pinkamena laughed and shook her head slowly before she turned around to head over to fetch Antares, and the stallion smiled a bit at her back, nodding silently once before he and Luna turned away and headed back to their daughter's home. They found Morning Glory outside with Courtly Love, and the Destroyer gave them an ill look as they approached before she glowered up at the starry sky and said distastefully: “I'm just trying to explain our constellations to this insect-minded moron.” “I did not say a thing.” Luna said mildly, smiling slightly at the earrings Morning Glory was still wearing, and then she turned a mischievous smile to Courtly Love, who was looking up at the mare with shining eyes. “So has he admitted it yet?” Morning Glory only grunted, and Courtly Love laughed before he said easily, turning his eyes warmly towards Luna: “Oh, I've told her many times about my feelings, but... she does insist on playing hard to get and all...” He sighed almost dreamily, and Morning Glory groaned before muttering: “You really think you're that smart, don't you? That you've got everypony fooled, right? Well, moron, demons read emotions. But it's not like all the clues aren't there anyway: you avoid water, you dislike reflective surfaces, the bruises I purposefully leave on you shift from day-to-day... do I have to go on? Or are you possibly so stupid you don't even know what you are?” Courtly Love's eyes widened in alarm, and he looked wildly back and forth before holding up his hooves, babbling: “Wait, wait, no, y-you have it all wrong, I've got a... a... a medical condition! And I'm scared of mirrors! And I really really like you!” “Oh no, a Changeling, Scrivener Blooms! 'Tis a Changeling!” Luna declared in mock fright, raising her front hooves and waving them wildly back and forth in front of herself, and Scrivener coughed and looked hurriedly away to try and hide his grin as the mare continued: “'Tis great and awful and terrible and if we are not careful he shall turn into a smaller version of Celestia and attempt to lecture us to death with hurtful words!” “I... I... hey.” Courtly Love looked confused, insulted, and simply stunned, mouthing wordlessly for a few moments as Morning Glory rolled his eyes before he said finally: “Changelings are... we're... great! We can... we're like super spies and... stuff.” “Oh yes, thou can transform thyselves at will. 'Tis a little less impressive when one can do this.” Luna's body glowed brightly, and then blue mist burst out from her form in all directions before she ripped through the fog in the monstrous form of Nightmare Moon, her mane and tail blue, glowing flames, her leathery wings spread, fanged maw roaring loudly. Courtly Love's eyes went wide and all color drained from his face before he toppled stiffly backwards in terror, and the Nightmare Moon-shaped mare sniffed disdainfully before her body glowed and shrank back into her normal shape, wings flapping once before furling tightly at her sides. “Well, I shall admit that 'tis rather impressive thou can hold thy shape even whilst peeing thyself, but all the same I believe I have made my point. In days of old Celestia oft made me polymorph myself to sneak into places and gain information.” “I heard from your brother you used to do far more than that.” Morning Glory said mildly, and Luna grinned widely and shrugged easily before the Destroyer rolled her eyes, then looked moodily down Courtly Love, who was staring up at her desperately. “Oh, just get up, idiot. Didn't I call you an annoying bug from the very start?” “Aye. Plus thou seems nothing like Chrysalis, and we do not believe there are any Changelings left in Equestria... perhaps in some other place in this world, but not here. There are Takers, but... they are a much different breed of creature.” Luna paused, then smiled slightly and turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, as he gazed amusedly back at her. “Besides, 'tis a cute couple. The Destroyer and the little Changeling.” “Shut up, Luna Brynhild.” Morning Glory said disgustedly, and then she reached down and hauled Courtly Love up to his hooves after another moment, making him squeak. “Don't you have some other people to harass? Ponies more willing to lick your hooves than we are?” “I do not enjoy the company of ponies who desire to lick my hooves. Well, except for Scrivener Blooms.” Luna winked over at him, and the stallion rolled his eyes before the sapphire mare smiled slightly. “But aye, I can take a hint. And we must ensure Innocence is at rest and speak to whomever remains here at this late hour and... visit with our family.” The two strode by, and then Scrivener glanced over at Luna, and the sapphire mare sighed before looking over her shoulder and adding gently: “And just so we are clear, I am not saying either of thee must leave. I am in fact inviting thee to stay, as a matter of fact: thou art friends. Well. Morning Glory is a friend, and in a sense, my ever-loyal guardian, and I suppose thou art her... plus one, is this the proper term, Scrivener Blooms? I think this is the correct term.” “Yes, that's the right term, Luna.” Scrivener smiled slightly himself, shaking his head slowly before he glanced over his shoulder as Courtly Love grinned lamely and waved a hoof at him. “You are both welcome here, don't worry about that. More than welcome, even.” The two headed inside, and found Scarlet Sage in the den with Apple Bloom curled against her and her head resting on her stomach, dozing quietly. The pregnant Pegasus was still awake though, gazing silently across the room at the cradle they had set up, in which Innocence was soundly sleeping away, and the parents of the sisters both gazed quietly at this before Luna murmured: “She has always been such a heavy sleeper. So unlike Antares was... but then again, she is loud and violent. They... they balance rather well, really.” Scarlet Sage laughed quietly and nodded slowly, and then Luna glanced over at Scrivener and said softly: “Fetch us tea, will thou? And do not even dare think it, Scarlet Sage, thou art heavy with thy twins. And besides, Scrivy enjoys helping, does thou not?” Scrivener only gave Luna an amused look before he headed back into the hall, striding down to push through the beaded curtain at the end and into the kitchen before he looked up with surprise at the small dining table. “Hey, I didn't expect to see any of you guys still here.” “Hell, Applejack wanted to spend the night. And I guess the rest of us just got to talking and... lost track of time.” Rainbow answered from his seat at the table, and Spike glanced up with an awkward smile, waving a claw awkwardly. Rarity looked up warmly from her spot beside her husband, and Fluttershy nodded politely as she gave an almost-shy smile to the stallion as he passed, a cup of steaming tea in front of her. Scrivener smiled at the blue stallion, then headed across the kitchen, asking: “Can I get you guys anything while I put on tea for Scarlet and Luna, then? Or Applejack or... Nirvana and your kids around still too, Fluttershy?” “No, no... but I wanted to stay, and Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both said they didn't mind.” Fluttershy replied softly, shaking her head with a small smile. “Nirvana and my children are going to come back in the morning, though. We all just... really want to help look after your daughters. Twilight's daughters... Scarlet's pushing herself so hard, and Innocence is so...” “So beautiful.” Rarity said softly, glancing over at Spike, and the dragon nodded slowly as he squeezed her hoof silently. The two traded smiles, and Scrivener nodded slowly in agreement before the ivory unicorn turned a tender look towards Scrivener Blooms. “I'll be honest. At first, I certainly did have my doubts and my worries... but now that I've seen the baby, and how you and Luna treat her, and Twilight's own happiness over Innocence...” “Hey, I thought we were all okay with the whole... triad thing or whatever you guys call yourself.” Rainbow Dash said mildly, leaning back in his chair and tossing a wink over at Scrivener. “By the way, some days I'm really jealous of you, and other days I'm really, really glad that I'm not you. I mean, if Applejack was twins, that'd be awesome. But there'd also be twice as much 'Dash, get back to work,' and 'Dash, you idjit, that's not how you cook pancakes' and 'dammit, Dash, the house is on fire and it's your fault.'” “You'd hear that the house was on fire twice as much if there were two Applejacks?” Spike asked with a tilt of his head, and Rainbow Dash glared at him before the dragon cleared his throat and shrugged pointedly even as he rose his claws in a gesture of surrender. After a moment, the Pegasus stallion sighed and rolled his eyes as Fluttershy hid a smile behind a hoof and Rarity looked up with amusement herself. “Goddammit. Why the hell are you smart now, Spike? You were supposed to be small and cute forever. Not turn into some big handsome brainy blacksmith. How can you be all those things when Sleipnir gets lost trying to cross the street?” Spike only laughed and shook his head at this, reaching up to touch the charm around his bicep as he said softly: “I'm not that smart, Dash. I'm just...” His eyes roved to Rarity, softening. “Real lucky, I guess you could say. Way luckier than I deserve. Probably a lot more lucky than a lot of Spikes out there, really.” Dash grinned at this as Scrivener finished setting the kettle up, the charcoal stallion striding over to the table as the Pegasus gave the dragon an entertained glance. “Now you sound more like me. Talking about how you must be the best of the best out of all the other Spikes across the layers.” Scrivener rolled his eyes in entertainment, the charcoal stallion asking wryly as he leaned in at the corner of the table: “And you realize we have yet to meet a Rainbow Dash that's a stallion in another layer, right?” “Yeah, that's clearly why I'm superior.” Rainbow replied blandly, grinning widely around at the others, and Rarity and Fluttershy both only gave him amused looks as Spike snorted in amusement, before the sky-blue Pegasus cleared his throat and added awkwardly: “Uh... please don't tell Applejack I said that, by the way. I might be able to run away from her but she still hits a lot harder than I can. And that's before the whole I-like-being-able-to-have-sex thing, too.” Scrivener snorted in amusement, shaking his head slowly as Rarity remarked mildly: “I must say, Rainbow Dash. It's a strange relief that you're still the same stallion you've always been. Talking long before thinking and always finding a way to get yourself into trouble.” “Believe me, Rarity, I don't think that part of me is ever gonna change.” Rainbow answered easily, shrugging a bit and giving a small smile over at the others. “It's a good thing though, I think. I don't wanna change who I am. I don't think I've ever really wanted to change who I am, really. I just always wanted to be me.” Scrivener smiled slightly at this, and conversation lapsed into something a little softer for a while as the charcoal stallion prepared the tea. But once it was ready, the other ponies and dragon followed him back to the den, where they settled in together for quiet, comfortable talk, simply enjoying their time with one-another and quietly passing on their best wishes to the two ponies that would soon be leaving for unknown dangers, in an unknown world. Even before sunrise, just as the sky began to bruise with the light of morning-not-yet-begun, the conversation naturally fell into a lull before Scrivener and Luna quietly excused themselves. They returned just as Innocence began to stir, as if she sensed that her parents were soon to leave, and she didn't want to miss her chance to say goodbye. Her head rose, eyes blinking slowly before she smiled quietly up at her family, studying them silently before she crawled up to her hooves. She leaned up against the wall of the cradle, looking up at her parents and smiling wider over them, studying the polished and beautiful armor protecting their bodies, the way Abaddon was loyally perched on Scrivener's shoulder, the weapons holstered over Luna's armored frame. “Mutt. Daddy. Mommy.” Luna and Scrivener traded faint smiles at this, but they both felt it for a moment: the tickle that ran through their minds, the shift inside of them, that soft sound like a quiet breath beneath their thoughts. A moment later, both ponies turned their eyes back down to their foal, and Luna reached down to pick up the filly, hugging her close against her chest and kissing her forehead quietly. “Oh, Innocence. My sweet, my beloved, my babe. But do not fear... thy siblings are going to take wonderful care of thee while... while we are gone. But all the same, we shall overcome.” Innocence burbled a little, then grabbed quietly at her mother's mane before smiling a little when the sapphire mare gently passed the mare to the charcoal stallion, squeezing her silently close before he kissed her forehead softly and murmured: “I love you, Sin. We'll be keeping you in mind.” The filly smiled up at him, then nuzzled into her father's comforting embrace, murmuring quietly as Abaddon chirped softly on Scrivener's shoulder. The stallion breathed slowly in and out, studying her silently, trying to memorize every detail of his daughter's body as Luna rubbed a hoof slowly along his back and smiled faintly as she studied the two of them, feeling a strange tickle through her body, swearing that she saw more than just Scrivener holding the filly... she saw Twilight too. She shook herself out after a moment, and then Scrivener Blooms quietly slipped Innocence back into her cradle, the filly frowning as she looked up at them before struggling to stand, asking worriedly: “Mutt? Dada?” “ Móðer and Father have to leave, Innocence...” Luna smiled faintly, hesitating as she looked around the room, at all the eyes gazing at them, at their family and friends. “We do not want to but... we have to. There is a job we must do, to protect thee, and the friends and family who are so important to us. Do not fear, child... thou shall be well-taken care of.” Innocence looked up at them as they gazed back down, and then Luna and Scrivener silently shared a look before their eyes rose to look around the room. There wasn't even a breath for a few moments, and then Scrivener finally rose a hoof as Luna bowed her head, the stallion saying quietly: “We'll see you guys... soon, we hope. Take care of yourselves and each other while we're gone, huh?” “Fare all thee well. And protect my children.” Luna added softly, eyes roving towards Scarlet Sage and studying her with a faint smile, as the pregnant mare trembled and gazed at her mother and father. “I love thee, Scarlet. Thou shall be a better mother than I.” “Mom, Dad...” Scarlet Sage smile faintly, then swallowed a little, but she didn't need to say it for them to hear and understand all the same, both ponies smiling and taking one last look around the room before they turned and headed out into the hall. Innocence called for them, but the two ponies forced themselves to keep walking, both lowering their heads and feeling pain pulse through their chests, not speaking even through their link as they passed into the hallway and headed towards the door leading out. The filly rattled the bars of her crib, shouting for her parents again, looking up almost fearfully before her horn glowed brightly... and a moment later, she blinked out into the middle of the room, scampering past surprised ponies and into the corridor. Luna looked over her shoulder with surprise as the filly ran straight at them, and then the sapphire mare quickly held up a hoof and Innocence stumbled to a halt. The infant stared up at them, trembling a little, and Luna shook her head before she said quietly: “No, thou must stay here, Innocence, and stay safe. Be a good girl now. We shall...” Luna bit her lip to stop herself from making the promise, and then she and Scrivener traded looks before the stallion smiled faintly, and they returned their eyes to their little girl, as Luna murmured: “Part of us shall always be with thee. Always.” Scrivener nodded, then he hesitated for a moment before reaching up and gently pulling Abaddon off his shoulder, setting the pseudodragon down in front of Innocence. The pet whimpered and looked up as if hurt, but Scrivy only shook his head and said softly: “No, you stay here, keep an eye on my little girl. And Innocence... it's going to be okay, okay? Be strong.” Innocence gazed up at them with a tremble as she sat back quietly, shaking her head almost as if in denial even as she reached out to hug Abaddon as the pet whimpered again and leaned up a little, staring at the two ponies, but Luna and Scrivener only smiled again at their daughter and companion before turning and leaving through the door. It swung silently shut behind them, and the ponies both forced themselves to face ahead over the group of ponies and others gathered in the front yard. Burning Desire smiled up at them with Morning Glory towering over one side of him and Ersatz quietly looking up from the other. Nirvana and his three children were here, beside Hevatica and Atrus, and Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena and Sleipnir sat near Antares and Celestia and Discombobulation. Scrivener and Luna strode calmly out into the yard, aware that behind them there were more ponies in the windows: their gathered friends from the den, and Applejack from upstairs, and Eventide from another. They glanced back only once, and both felt Twilight's spirit shift again, half-wakening with a soft breath before fading again from their minds, but into a gentler lull this time. The two armored, ready ponies strode forwards, and many of those gathered fell in around them, only a few staying behind to watch quietly. They walked beneath dawn's breaking light, a near-silent parade through the village streets, joined here and there by others: Barry – who surprisingly respected the silence – and Discord, and Big Mac and Soarin', and Avalon and Aphrodisia and even Meadowlark, although she and Antares kept distance from each other. All the same, Luna and Scrivener both appreciated the fact that she wanted to be here to support them; Antares likely did too, only... the wounds they both had were still fresh. Pain was understandable, even if it had in the end been a mutual understanding between them. They made their way to the engineering lab, and found Cowlick and Ross standing with Greece and Tenochtitlan out front. The mare was smoking a cigarette, studying the two ponies before she nodded once and said quietly: “Okay. Time for the show, huh?” Luna and Scrivener both nodded and smiled a little in response, and Cowlick rolled her cigarette between her lips before she grunted and turned around. The Nibelung opened the doors for her, and the engineer and Ross both strode into the building, the mare limping along on three legs as she said calmly: “Don't know if she told you this already, but Celestia and Bob got your stuff all packed up for you last night. All kinds of equipment, and I decided to go for broke and put together a whole load of White Matter bullets for you. Also got one of those fancy signal flares, so you can tell us when you wanna get back here... make sure you use it, huh?” The two smiled a little at this, both hearing what Cowlick was really saying, but they remained silent as they strode through the halls of the facility until they reached the testing hall, and the portal ring already hooked up in the rack, faintly thrumming with energy. It was already charging with energy, and looked thicker and somehow overall more heavy-duty than the previous portal rings they'd seen. As ponies and others filtered in to form an audience behind them, Cowlick dragged herself over to a pair of satchels sitting on a crate against one wall, the engineer explaining: “This thing's a little hardier than the other rings. Greece and Ten built it using some real ancient Architect designs and those portal parts Antares brought back years ago... but it's gonna require more energy to power, and none of us have the coordinates, so you're going to have to provide both the charge and the portal spell, Luna. I sure as hell hope you actually know where you're going.” Luna and Scrivener traded looks, but they both heard Valthrudnir's voice as the Jötnar muttered distastefully: Yes, I remember that world's position well. I'll provide the data, and while you may not be able to fully-cast the spell by yourself, there is another Valkyrie here you are compatible with. You should be able to activate a portal with your combined efforts. “Celestia?” Luna glanced over her shoulder, and the ivory winged unicorn strode forwards without hesitation, nodding firmly to her younger sibling. Luna nodded back, then turned her eyes forwards as she said quietly: “Thou hast my thanks, big sister.” Celestia smiled faintly at this, and then Scrivener winced when Cowlick half-flung the pair of saddlebags into him, leaning to the side before the engineer said: “Gave you two a few extra treats, too. Now I know you can't promise anything, so I ain't asking for a promise. I'm telling you. Come back.” Luna and Scrivener traded smiles, and then they both looked over their shoulders, over the strange group of people of all shapes and sizes behind them, before the sapphire mare said softly: “No promises, but... we do look forwards to the day we see all of thee again. Friends, family... take care of thyselves. All of thee. Antares... be strong.” Antares nodded, trembling a little and smiling faintly as he gazed at his parents with too-bright eyes, and Scrivener and Luna both swallowed before turning forwards in the same moment, as the stallion picked up the satchels and tossed them over his body. As he secured the belts against his body, Luna and Celestia both looked into the empty, thrumming ring before they closed their eyes and lowered their heads in almost the same moment. Their horns glowed, and a hum began to build through the air, before Cowlick pointed over at Ross and Greece. Both unicorn and Nibelung nodded and turned to throw the switches on the wall beside them, and electricity surged over the ring as the lights of the long corridor they were in flickered violently. A hum began to build, higher and higher through the air, and Luna bared her teeth as Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, feeling his strength automatically pouring into the sapphire mare. Then Luna's eyes widened as she felt a knowledge flow through her, and a tinge of dark strength before she snapped her horn upwards, gasping as Celestia's own eyes opened with shock. Electricity blasted along the steel ring as glowing light filled up the space in the portal before it turned dead black, rippling violently as the edge of the ring sparked and it began to shudder rapidly, reality itself beginning to ripple and vibrate around the frame. “Goddammit, it's unstable! We gotta shut it... what the hell are you doing?” Cowlick shouted incredulously as Luna and Scrivener both staggered forwards, eyes locked on the dark eye of the vortex. The engineer tried to step forwards, but then the floor around the ring cracked and tore, sending shockwaves through the corridor that made the earth pony mare stagger. She fell on her side as Scrivener and Luna both stumbled, then set themselves as the crowd called to them, but even Celestia could only stare, despite Cowlick's voice shouting furiously: “You stupid crowbait, get away, it's gonna turn into a singularity and kill us all if you don't-” And then Scrivener and Luna simply sprinted for the portal, almost perfectly mirroring each other before they leapt into the darkness in the ring. And there was pain, and a sensation of being crushed, and screaming and roaring and clanking of gears and metal before the two were vomited out the other side in a blast of electricity, both hitting the hard ground and bouncing and rolling over sharp, crystalline terrain. They both came to a halt in a sprawl, as above, the black eye floating in the sky trembled before blinking out of existence with another crackle of electricity. They were left breathing hard in the sickly gray air, neither pony able to stand, to make any sense of their surroundings, to even comprehend that they had made it through the portal as their minds reeled and aches pulsed through their bodies. But after a few minutes of simply laying together, slumped and breathing hard, Luna and Scrivener both finally managed to raise their heads and look at each other. Red was trickling down from Luna's nose, while Scrivener's darker blood spilled from one of his ears, and the sapphire mare studied him for a moment before she reached up and touched his face gently, murmuring: “Thou art much more handsome when concussed.” Scrivener smiled wryly at this, and then he shook his head slowly before he and Luna slowly hauled themselves up to their hooves, looking back and forth. The ground beneath their hooves was rocky and ugly and obsidian, with thin, ugly weeds sprouting around and between the stones, struggling for survival. Then they both realized they had crashed down onto some kind of cliff, with an edge that twisted upwards and formed into a sneering lip. The two traded a look, then slowly strode up to the top of the cliff and looked out over Thesis' home, what Kismet had called Endworld: and truly, it lived up to that name. Whatever it had once been, it was no longer Equestria, or any other country for that matter. It was a world that had seen something far beyond 'apocalyptic,' a world that had become not just a wasteland, but a waste dump, littered with the refuse of gods and devils and all their broken playing pieces and toys. They stared over the dead soil, nothing but acidic swamp and mire and char: here and there, broken rocks and crystal formed plateaus and jutting cliffs. Massive machines and broken pipes rested in abandoned chaos, and enormous chunks of what-looked like half-completed structures stood without order or arrangement, splattered with mire and overgrown with parasitic life. There was no real rhyme or reason amidst the wastes, like the jumble of structures that had once filled this place had been torn up from their original places and thrown in all directions by tantruming giants. It wasn't a world they looked out on: it was the diseased flesh of one immense, cancerous tumor. Scrivener shuddered and closed his eyes, as Luna gritted her teeth, then drew her eyes upwards in surprise as something cawed and shot past overhead. Her eyes widened in horror as a flock of what were some kind of bird flew by... but they had no feathers, just spongy black flesh. A murder of mutant crows, and Luna shuddered slowly before she turned her gaze over her shoulder in the direction the birds had come from. Behind them, down the sloped rocks of this awful mountain they were on, there was just more wasteland. And a single... she guessed it was a tree, but it looked like it had black, burnt flesh instead of bark, and it seemed to be bleeding yellow pus as its branches groped weakly at the gray, cloudy skies above. Luna couldn't stop herself from looking up at this, and she shivered as she saw the sun in the far distance, smaller than in their world, red and poisoned and... ugly. Scrivener, meanwhile, was scanning the horizon before he finally shook his head out and pointed in what he thought was north... maybe. “Is that Canterlot in the distance? I think those are the mountains, but... I can't be sure. It's so damn far away, and...” “Aye. I believe thou art right.” Luna murmured, turning her eyes in the direction Scrivener had pointed, focusing her vision... but the only reason it was visible at all was because of the strange, alluring glinting coming off the structure that seemed almost to float over the rocky teeth surrounding it. “Is Thesis based there?” No. I highly doubt that. Valthrudnir said quietly, and both ponies frowned at this, glancing at each other but both seeing the image of Valthrudnir sitting in a simple wooden chair, his back to them, facing pointedly away as he silently paged through the cards in his hands. Thesis was not born or raised there. Canterlot was where many proceedings were held, and we often worked... but Celestia lived in her own castle, surrounded by what was then called the Eternal Forest. “Which became known as Everfree. Our old home...” Luna's gaze slowly roved over the horizon again, turning away from what she thought was Canterlot into another direction, murmuring: “What became known only as the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters... the real name of which even I have forgotten in all these years and all the years of... not caring even after Celestia had it built as our first ruling seat.” As I am sure that Thesis has given it a much different name, in any event. Valthrudnir muttered, and Scrivener glanced down as Luna's eyes settled on what she thought might be a geometric shape that defied the chaos of this wasteland. He will be there, though. It's not only familiar territory, it's a place I had reconstructed to better suit my needs for an administrative seat. Canterlot I had repurposed into an industrial factory. There was silence for a moment, and then Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks before the stallion asked quietly: “Why are you so afraid? You're not even mocking or taunting us. You just sound... scared.” Valthrudnir was silent, and it wasn't like Scrivener had really expected to hear the Jötnar answer anyway; in large part why they were both stunned when Valthrudnir's voice admitted simply: Because I do not desire any of us to die. There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Luna both simply nodded before looking forwards, the sapphire mare murmuring after a moment: “Well, at least we have our course. And it does not look like... the life that still lives here will offer us much in the way of resistance. Let us only hope that Thesis was foolish enough to pit the meat of his forces against us, and that now his base lays undefended.” Valthrudnir only grunted, and Scrivener nodded a little with a grimace before the two ponies turned away from the ledge, making their way slowly down the rocky mountainside to the wastes below. On the way they saw what had likely once been a deer, but was now a skinless, glaring thing with three eyes that hissed at them before leaping away into the desolate wastes. It made them both shudder to imagine what other mutations and sickening evolutions life had been forced to undergo throughout this world, just to survive. The two ponies trekked slowly at first, looking back and forth, getting a feel for the world around them as they shivered a little beneath their armor. They could hear faint creaking calls now and then, and saw Silverbacks scuttling along the wastes, sometimes preying on fat, ugly toad-things covered in pustules, sometimes attacking other insects, sometimes cannibalizing each other. Apart from the bugs and the toads, the only sign of life they saw were the birds that flew by now and then, and sometimes could be seen circling in the listless skies high above. It was chilly and wet, and the world had a sickly-sweet scent to it, like rotting fruit. Scrivener once managed to stumble through a puddle, and a painful rash spread over his hooves until he turned some of the sludgy bog-earth to mire and quickly rubbed the dark goo over the infected area, shuddering a little as Luna looked at him uneasily. The water had been acidic and toxic, and Scrivener had stepped in a puddle that had barely been deep enough to splash: she didn't want to imagine what would happen if they accidentally stumbled into a hidden pond or creek. After an hour's march, they stopped to examine a massive, rotting statue of Valthrudnir that was sticking halfway out of the bog, the marble long eaten away and stained an ugly gray over its face, lichen and thick brambles growing and pulsating over it. They both felt Valthrudnir's own shudder of revulsion inside them as they studied the decaying rock, and then the sapphire mare carefully poked at one of the clumps of moss... only for both her and Scrivener to hurriedly stumble backwards when the 'moss' sprouted ugly little tentacles that grabbed wildly at the air around it as the mass started to shudder and squirm, the mare saying weakly after a moment: “We should hurry onwards, Scrivy.” Scrivener nodded, grimacing in distaste before both he and the sapphire mare turned and hurried quickly on their way, every now and then looking uneasily back over their shoulders and feeling like they were being followed. They eventually found themselves approaching an enormous, ugly bog, half-sunken natural islands sticking up here and there through poisoned water. But there were quietly-thrumming machines here, too, and a clear path through the bog thanks to the metal bridges going from island-to-island. Neither Luna nor Scrivener exactly trusted these, though: they had been eaten away by the acidic water they were sitting in, and many of them were bowed and slumped, as if just waiting for an unfortunate victim to try and cross so they could take someone down with them. Scrivener and Luna crossed the first bridge cautiously, then paused on the little island to glance uneasily at one of the machines standing out of the dark water, a few dark splotches over the large, pillar-shaped construct. It seemed to be some kind of drill, steam pouring silently up out of one side of the machine and blacker smoke spreading into the air from the stack at the top, as Scrivener whispered: “It's mining something. But...” Yes and no. It's pumping carbon into the atmosphere. Valthrudnir said distastefully, and Scrivener and Luna both frowned at this before the Jötnar muttered: Most life is carbon-based, and the element itself is a common one. Many of my machines are fueled by absorbing carbon and thermal energy from the air. When these things are higher in abundance, my projects work more effectively, hence why Thesis would be creating a carbon-rich atmosphere... not to mention influencing the greenhouse effect to further heat the world's surface. Interesting. “And yet the sun looks so poisoned...” Luna shivered a little as she gazed up with distaste at the red eye in the sky, and then she shook her head slowly. “We had best move on from this field of poison, then. Yet... thou says the air is poison, yet neither Scrivy nor I...” Valthrudnir didn't answer, and Scrivener and Luna only traded uneasy looks before turning their eyes forwards and continuing on their way through the bog. They passed strange trees and once, several Worker Drones calmly seated in the water, ignoring the acid eating away at their bodies despite the fact they were all visibly steaming. Scrivener halted for a moment to study the gray-skinned ponies uneasily, and Valthrudnir spoke up again, muttering: Even a garbage heap requires a skeleton crew of workers to keep things running smoothly and sort the refuse. And a small security task force to keep out the vagrants and the vandals. But Thesis has clearly been using the factories and the prison colonies to produce more servants. “Prison colonies?” Scrivener asked apprehensively, and Valthrudnir laughed shortly even as charcoal stallion and sapphire mare both turned to begin striding nervously ahead again. “What are you doing with... I mean...” Every kingdom has dissidents. Valthrudnir said dismissively, but there was a sense of hesitation before he added abruptly: I am not a murderer and coward. I sought order. Justice is part of order... perhaps my punishments were harsher, my laws stricter, my rule ultimate, but... it was all in the name of building something, of... of... Valthrudnir halted, then he snarled in disgust before muttering, seemingly unaware that they could still hear him: Why am I justifying myself to these pathetic little lifeforms? I have never needed... they are nothing but... sacks of flesh, they can't be... they can't be... His voice faded out from their minds, and Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks before they both simply tried to focus on the task at hoof, continuing to push forwards. They passed out of the bog after an hour or so of careful travel, and back into desolate, rocky wastes... but at least now in the distance they could make out some kind of superstructure in the distance, towering over walls and a scattering of smaller buildings and... something else. They were still too far away to see properly, and there were still plenty of relics and ruins and wasteland between them and Thesis' base of operations. But both ponies were becoming more and more sure this was the only place where Thesis could be. The machinery they passed that was still working all seemed to be pumping their poisons in this direction, and there was an ominous darkness lingering in the sky above the promontory castle. And both could swear that every now and then, they could hear some kind of rumbling coming from the direction they were heading in. Soon enough, any last lingering doubts they had that they were on the way towards Thesis were dispelled when they came across a cracked highway: it curved off in one direction towards Canterlot, and the other headed straight towards the structure in the distance. It was looking less like one single base, however, and more and more like it might be some kind of small city... Luna and Scrivener were both distracted by a clanking sound, and they halted at the edge of the highway to watch as shapes slowly, calmly approached from the direction of Canterlot. After a minute or so, the figures began to pass: Worker Drones, pulling enormous carts and steel wagons with rusting wheels. The smaller wagons were filled with ore and other harvested raw materials, while the larger wagons had Soldier Drones and other maleficent constructs of Decretum seated silently, as if patiently waiting to be given their orders and purpose. The ponies both shivered, then looked down the highway, past the dead lantern posts lining the broken road and at whatever was waiting for them in the distance. They needed no more proof that was where they were headed, and Luna looked quietly over at Scrivener Blooms before she leaned suddenly in and kissed his cheek, murmuring quietly: “Come, Scrivener Blooms. We must be without fear. We must show our true strength now, and fight with all the strength we have. We must... prove that we are worthy enough to achieve our hopes and dreams. To deserve to return home.” “Yeah.” Scrivener said quietly, and then he turned, quickly falling into pace alongside the sapphire mare as they ran along the broken highway. They passed the slow-moving transports and soulless servants pulling them, and they dodged around long-dead lampposts and markers until they leapt onto the highway itself, charging straight down the center of the road for whatever destiny awaited ahead. They were going to finish things, one way or another. Whether Thesis knew what was coming or not, they were going to put a stop to his plans and his insanity. Yet even as they ran fearlessly to meet their destiny, neither could shake the feeling that no matter what waited for them ahead, they were going to have to pour all their strength into just surviving... and they only hoped that their determination to bring down this monster before he could be 'complete' would lend them the rest of the strength they'd need to put a stop to the Replicant for good. Top ↑